Finally
by klaran
Summary: Is Caroline finally ready to reveal her true feelings about this very special hybrid named Klaus? She knows that there will be several consequences within telling her friends about her love for Klaus, but isn't it all worth it? She had always wondered how it would feel to have an overprotective boyfriend. To know that there is someone who will always be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus/Caroline fanfic. Starting from 5x04, from Bonnie's funeral.**

**English isn't my first language, and therefor there might be some grammatically wrong sentences. If you find any, please tell me!  
****First chapter does not include any smut, but there is in the next chapter. So if you feel like skipping to that part, feel free to go directly to chapter 2 and scroll down just a little.  
****This is also my first time writing ****fanfiction, so tell me what you think, and I'd be very happy to hear some constructive criticism.  
I don't own any of these characters, so all creds goes to writers and producers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Bonnie was with them in that exact moment, but yet wasn't. Caroline had been hurt several times before, but each time was different. This time Caroline could feel Bonnie's presens, and it didn't feel that painful anymore. When Bonnie told her that something was missing, Caroline understood why she had this aching pit in her stomach. It wasn't because Tyler wasn't there, as she'd thought the reason was at first. It all came clear to her when Jeremy, who was Bonnie's speaker, stopped talking, and looked behind Caroline. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there, watching her with eyes filled with pain. Caroline filled with adrenaline, wiped her tears and stood there for a moment, staring back at him with big eyes. Since her friends still thought of Klaus with hatred minds, Caroline didn't know what to do. She came to the conclusion that she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. She inhaled deeply, looked down to her feet, and then glanced at him with shy but with a determined look. She started to walk towards him, and felt relief with every step she took. Klaus brightened up and lifted his head a tad. He took a step to come closer to her, and embraced her with his arms. When he did she started crying further more, into his chest. Elena was speechless, had stopped crying and didn't know what to do. Why hadn't Caroline told her about this? Even though she was mad on the surface she knew deep down that Caroline always had had a soft spot for Klaus. Matt on the other hand had no idea of what was going on, and stood petrified with his eyebrows closing in on each other. He turned his head to Elena, and noticed how her face loosened up.  
Caroline let go of Klaus and looked back at her friends with tears in her eyes. On one hand she felt like she was betraying her friends by showing her true feelings to Klaus, but on the other she finally felt truly relieved.

"Thank you, Bonnie", she said in a weak whisper.

Jeremy nodded to tell her that Bonnie had heard what she was saying. Klaus and Caroline walked back to where she was standing before. Klaus put his hand on her right shoulder, with his arm touching the rest of her back. Jeremy put himself together from what had just occurred and kept on with Bonnie's funeral. Matt looked down, still confused, but didn't put too much weight on it in that important moment.

When the funeral was over Caroline told Elena not to worry about her. She told her that she just wanted to have some alone talk with Klaus, to sort this thing out. Elena understood and walked to the car with Damon, Matt and Jeremy.  
Klaus had already started walking a bit when Caroline was talking to Elena. He didn't want to confront the others just yet. He knew what he had put them through, and even though it was terrible things he had done, he didn't regret it. He wasn't like that. To be telling the truth, he never really cared for Bonnie anyway. All he genuinely cared for was Caroline.  
Caroline caught up with Klaus, and they started walking in the woods. It was quiet for a bit, and Caroline started thinking why she'd been so happy when he showed up. Klaus noticed that she got thoughtful, and maybe even doubtful, and got a little worried.

"I'm sorry for showing up without telling you first," he said.

Caroline looked up at him and shook her head. She didn't know what to answer to that, and looked down at the path again. Klaus did the same, until he got impatient and decided to make a place to sit down. He figured it would be easier to come closer to her that way. He stopped walking and looked at a pretty basic, small tree. Caroline looked at him confused, head tilted, wondering what he was up to this time.

"Klaus, what are you-", she started, but got interrupted by a falling tree.  
Klaus was already sitting on top of it, looking innocent at her. His mouth turned into an inviting smirk, and he nodded his head to the side to make her sit next to him. She sighed smiling and sat down on the tree a feet or two away from him. He frowned at her but didn't mind too much. Caroline was Caroline, and would always be the Caroline she was. Klaus got serious again, and asked her how she really felt about this.

"About Bonnie?", she asked.

Klaus shook his head. "About us, I mean."

"Oh," she uttered. She didn't know where to start, she had so much to say, but hadn't at the same time. She glared into his dark blue eyes and got lost for a couple of seconds.

"I'm weak for you", he said, not breaking their eye contact.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance before she felt her lips getting crushed by Klaus'. She opened her eyes wide open in shock, but didn't do anything to stop what was happening. She closed them again, leaning in to deepen the kiss. This time it was Klaus' turn to get surprised. He thought of it like a happy surprise and giggled into Caroline's mouth. She broke the kiss and looked down at her feet, blushing read, not ready to see Klaus' smug face. Klaus didn't recognize the feelings he was feeling, but he knew they were beyond good. He had kissed a lot of women throughout the years, but none of them felt as good as Caroline's. Caroline also felt a whole lot of new feelings. She wanted more of him, but was afraid of being too pushy. She didn't want him to loose interest in her when he'd tried to get her for so long.

"Caroline", he whispered softly while looking at her with head tilted down. It was a whisper that he knew only she could hear, even though they were all alone in the middle of a green forest. His sweet voice sent chills down her spine, and she couldn't help herself. Klaus smiled his famous trademark smile, and dragged her closer to him. She didn't resist, but also wanted to show him that he didn't have control over her. She wouldn't be as easy as his other lovers. So she put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the tree. He put his right leg over the log, and she was now standing on her knees over him. He raised his eyebrows in excitement and surprise. She looked down on his lips and bit her own, just to make him crazy. She could see that it was working and leaned down to give him a kiss. But just about an inch away from his precious lips she jumped off him and stood up on the ground beside him. Klaus got confused and frowned. Caroline gave him a teasing smile, and turned around and started walking. He got up quickly and was by her side again within a second. He stared at her, with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't expect me to be easy with you", she simply said without even a look at Klaus.

"Caroline," he begun. "I've been chasing for you, for how long now? And then you do this to me? What do you mean?"  
She stopped, pushed him against a thin tree and said; "I just want you to know that you can't control me."  
Her hands trailed down his perfect fitted light shirt, until Klaus pushed himself off her grip, and switched side, so that he was now holding her down the thin tree.

"Two can play this game, love"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had been longing for Caroline for what seemed like a whole eternity to him, even though he had lived for a thousand years. He cannot remember the last time he felt this satisfied by a kiss. Yet he wanted more. He wanted Caroline to be all his, but if she didn't approve, he wouldn't force her.

For a second he thought himself see fear in Carolines eyes, and loosened the grip. Caroline let out a confident sound and smiled proudly over her good acting. Then she ran into the forest knowing Klaus would follow her. Klaus looked up to the sky, a little embarrassed that he fell so easily for Carolines acting. With a determined smirk he ran after her, smelling her wonderful scent all over the place. He heard her walking light on the fallen leaves about half a mile away. He ran quickly over there and hid up in a tree. Caroline could clearly feel Klaus's eyes on her, but acted as if she didn't. She climbed up a thin tree which was two trees from where Klaus was sitting. He didn't move a tiny little inch, didn't even breath, to surprise Caroline the best way possible. After a minute or two, Caroline started doubting herself on whether she had really felt Klaus watching her or if it just was an illusion. Just as she was about to jump down and look after him she felt a light breath in her ear.

"Found you", Klaus whispered low.

Caroline stood up, swinged by to his side of the tree, and stood close in front of him, leaning her right hand on the tree behind him. "Are you sure?" She teased, turned around to jump down and speed off again, but Klaus already had a tight grip of her wrist and dragged her to him before she could even try to jump. He sat down on the branch below her and looked up to Caroline. "Mind settling down for a moment, love?" He sighed.  
Caroline hesitated for a few seconds, but decided to sit down in front of him, legs dangling from the sides of the limb. Klaus saw the opportunity of dragging her legs over his and took it. The brief touch of Klaus's manly hands on Carolines lower thighs sent lightning chills up her spine and all the way back again. He got a firm grip below her knees and dragged her close enough to have his hands rest on her back. Caroline rested her forehead against his, with a big smile on her face. Everything felt so easy right this moment. She hadn't any other thoughts in her head, all she needed was right in front of her, and she had never been happier. Not even with Tyler, as she had first thought was her true love.  
Klaus's hands started trail down Carolines waist, down to her round ass. He looked up at her as if he was begging for permission. Caroline started to laugh and brought his head closer to hers and kissed him softly. Klaus returned her kiss with a smile, and squeezed her ass with both hands. She inhaled quickly, getting more and more aroused. She broke the kiss to take his shirt off. Caroline stared for a moment at Klaus's perfectly lean body. She laid her hands on his chest and trailed them slowly down his stomach. Caroline was wearing her black dress, and Klaus didn't know what else to do but to rip it off. So he did, and he saw Caroline getting a little bit irritated.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked with a frown.

"Mm.. I couldn't help myself.." He mumbled and drag Carolines waist closer to him.

Although she was a little irritated, she couldn't help herself either. Klaus found his way to the back of her bra, but Caroline stopped him before he even got a chance to unbutton it.

"You first", she simply said, looking down to his pants.

Klaus smirked as he felt himself stiffen while slowly taking off the belt. "Are you sure you want to do it here?"

"Well, do I have a choice?" She said, pointing at her bare body, and looked down at her ruined dress.

Klaus let out a laugh and dragged off his pants. Caroline held in a moan when she saw his impressive length through his quite transparent boxers.

"Don't be shy, we're all alone out here, let it out" Klaus said.

His hands moved up to the back of her bra again, and this time Caroline didn't stop him. He tossed it away in the same direction as the dress, and couldn't look away from her perfectly shaped breasts. Caroline raised her eyebrows a tad wondering if he didn't like what he was seeing.

"You're perfect" he said, not looking away from her body, not even blinking.

Caroline smiled, put her hands around his head and kissed him deeply. She felt his fingers light touch on her erected nipples and let out a loud moan into Klaus's mouth.

"That's more like it" Klaus said with a laugh, dragging Carolines lower body closer to his erect.

He bent Caroline back, so her back was resting on the branch. He started out slow by kissing her neck, and making his way down with brief touches. Caroline put her legs around his waist, exposing her neck and moaned slightly with every kiss Klaus planted on her body. He used his teeth to drag her panties down, which caused Caroline to moan loudly. She grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged his mouth back to hers. Her hands found her way to his firm ass and gasped while squeezing it. Klaus moaned into Carolines mouth and dragged his off his boxers with her help. He slowly put his dick in her and gave her a moment to adjust.

"What are you waiting for?" Caroline said impatient.

Her body was clearly ready for him. Klaus shook his head laughing, bent down to kiss her again, while keeping a steady pace. Caroline was getting impatient again, and switched around, so that she was on top. She speeded things up a little, but not too fast yet. Klaus put his hands up resting his head on his palms while breathing heavily. He was as happy and pleased as a man ever could be. Caroline bent down over him, resting the palms of her hands on his chest while kissing his neck softly. Klaus dragged his hand through his hair with pure satisfaction. His fingers started off caressing her upper back, then trailing all the way down to the back of her right thigh, stopping at the hollow of her knee. His other hand was around her back, with a hard grip. He dragged her one leg a little bit farer up and jumped up so he was standing on his two legs with Caroline in his arms. She gasped scared, but found trust in Klaus. He pressed her up against the tree, kissed her hard, and speeded up their pace.

"Harder" She whispered in his ear.

He did exactly what she said, and was now going in vamp speed, hitting her soft spot with each thrust. He heard her breathing fastening and smiled to himself. He found eye contact with her, put his thumb below her chin and looked her deeply in the eyes. Caroline could hardly contain herself anymore. Klaus placed a kiss right under her jawline, and Caroline came hard as she screamed out his entire first name which made Niklaus even closer to cum. She laid her head on Klaus shoulder while he was still thrusting into her. He came just a moment after that, moaning in Carolines ear, sending shivers down her spine. Klaus moved away from her to fall down on the ground. Right before he fell he grabbed Carolines wrist to drag her with him in his fall. He held her up with all his strength when they landed on the grass and slowly laid her on top of him. Just so she wouldn't get hurt in the fall. Caroline stared at Klaus for a moment, then she broke out in laughter. He laughed with her for a bit, his back hurting a little, but for what did he care? He was laying there, on the ground, with the girl of his dreams.  
They didn't say anything for a while, but it wasn't needed. It was perfect, everything was just perfect.  
Finally.

* * *

**So this was fun! Done with my first fan fiction, should I write more? Tell me what I need to work on, and what you think of it!  
I really enjoyed writing this, even though it was a bit embarrassing.. **


End file.
